With the proliferation of video signals, such as, for example, in backseat video channels delivered via satellite to automobiles, it is in the interests of both broadcasters and video player providers to enhance, to the extent possible, a user's viewing experience to gain market advantage, create goodwill, and associate a pleasant viewing experience with their services. One way to enhance a viewer's experience is to reduce wait times, such as those often encountered when a user changes channels.
What is thus needed in the art are methods and systems to reduce the amount of time it takes to acquire and display a tuned channel within a transport multiplex.